Swept Away
by Vayne358
Summary: When a spell backfires, Aisha is troubled with a great dilemma. Her feelings are split down the middle, and she can't make her mind up as to where to go. Will her path end with happiness, or sorrow?
1. Lost to Time

**Vayne: Okay, the winner from the poll vote was Rena and Aisha. You wanted it, and I'm gonna deliver, or at least do my best to. I thought it over, and I think I got a story you'll all enjoy. Hopefully I'll start it off slow, so fingers crossed! Here's the setup.**

**Rena: Wind Sneaker (?)**

**Aisha: Dimension Witch (18)**

**Eve: Code: Empress (?)**

**Raven: Veteran Commander (27)**

**Elsword: Rune Slayer (16)**

**Chung: Tactical Trooper (16)**

* * *

Swept Away

Chapter One: Lost To Time

Ruben, a small village located off of Elder. Elder provided most of Ruben's food and supplies, and both prospered. Ruben was also home to a special group of friends. Six powerful fighters lived in a mansion nestled deep within the forest. They were formerly known as the El Search Party, but they had completed their duty and quelled the demon invasion. As a reward, they asked for a house to be built where their journey began, in Ruben. The morning sun had risen into the sky, and Rena, a kind elf, was preparing breakfast. In this house,meals was never by any means small, as the boys were voracious eaters, and Rena usually ended up making enough food for three families each morning alone. Rena darted back and forth, making sure the eggs were well scrambled in their pans on one stove, and that the hash browns on the stove behind her were not on fire. Every morning, Rena woke up and watered her garden in the backyard, then immediately started on breakfast. Rena set the food on the table, and ran upstairs to wake everyone up. She knocked three times on each individual's door as she walked past, and they all met downstairs to start eating. Elsword, a talented swordsman and master rune wielder, gently kissed Aisha, a mage whose dominion was time and space, on the cheek. She returned the gesture. Everyone then began eating. Rena looked around, and noticed Eve's servants were not present.

"Eve, where are Oberon and Ophelia?" She asked the seemingly young girl, yet Eve was most likely older than Rena.

"Oberon was being childish about his monthly check up, so I have Ophelia punishing him." Eve replied calmly, and continued eating.

"I kind of feel sorry for him." Raven chuckled, then cringed at Eve's icy glare.

"I do believe I misheard you my dear." Eve's voice was void of emotion, hinting the trouble Raven was heading towards.

"I'm sorry darling." Raven apologized, and sighed as she kissed him.

"I'm just teasing." She giggled. Raven sighed, relieved.

"Man, it's been kind of boring recently hasn't it?" Chung leaned back in his chair, already done with his meal, but remained sitting due to Rena's strict rules on meals. Everyone stayed until everyone was done. Elsword sometimes annoyed everyone by having almost three giant servings during the holidays.

"Kind of." Rena sighed, then looked at the giant package in the living room, "When is that TV going to be set up anyway?" She eyed Chung suspiciously.

"I'll get to it later. Still need to get the right channels and all that."

"Hey, anyone wanna spar today?" Elsword looked at Chung and Raven, who returned the look.

"Sure." Raven nodded, as did Chung. Everyone was finished then, and the boys left for their rooms to get ready. Eve got up, and looked at the TV box.

"I'll get it set up. Chung will just keep procrastinating anyway."

"Okay, thank you Eve." Rena picked up the dishes.

"Oberon!" Eve disappeared into the living room as she called for her servant, who soon rushed down the stairs to aid his master.

"Rena, want any help?" Aisha asked, bringing in some of the other dishes Rena would have had to go back to retrieve.

"Sure, thank you Aisha."

"No problem." Rena started the water, and began to wash off the dishes.

"What are you going to do today?" Aisha sighed, drying the dishes Rena handed her.

"I don't know. Elsword wants to get beat up, but I don't feel like getting all dirty." She looked at Rena, "Maybe we could drive down to Elder? It's been a while since we had a girls day out."

"Hmm...maybe once Eve is done with the TV."

"Which I am." Eve said, leaning on the kitchen wall.

"Just like I thought." Aisha smiled as Eve sighed, looking at Chung as he walked by with Raven, both holding their armor and weapons.

"You take forever to do simple tasks Chung." Eve teased, and he just shrugged. Rena walked up to Raven.

"We're going to head out to Elder for the day. Don't hurt yourselves okay?" Rena instructed them.

"Yes mom." They both sighed, and then everyone laughed, except Rena. The boys left for the training field, and the girls all got into Eve's car and headed for Elder.

* * *

Eve, Rena, and Aisha wandered the mall. They headed to their favorite clothing store, and took a look to see if there were any new articles. Rena and Aisha began picking out clothes, and Eve simply offered her opinion on each outfit they tried on. Aisha stepped out in a loose, long blue dress, and Eve shook her head.

"No, that doesn't work at all." Rena nodded, and Aisha sighed.

"Aw...but I really like it." Aisha pouted, and changed into a light pink gown, its skirt only just covering her bottom, "How's this?"

"Much better." Eve nodded, "Pink and white are so your colors Aisha."

"I guess so. Hey, I want to check out the bookstore, see if they have anything interesting."

"Okay Aisha. Actually, there's something I want from there anyway." Rena and Aisha both changed back into their normal clothes, paid for their outfits, and headed for the bookstore. Aisha looked around, inspecting the magic tomes they had with an expert eye, while Rena already found her book and purchased it. Aisha turned at the sound of footsteps, and saw an old woman approach her with a tome in her hand.

"Excuse me, but would you by chance be interested in temporal magic?" She asked, her voice rough, yet somehow soft.

"Yes actually, how'd you guess?"

"Why, I was a practitioner of the temporal arts myself when I was young." She handed Aisha an old tome, slightly dusty, "Here, take this. It's an ancient manual for spells basic and advanced, from simplifying daily tasks, to deadly combat."

"Oh my, thank you. What do you want in return?"

"Oh please, just take it. I won't get any more use out of it, so take it as a gift." Before Aisha could insist on giving her something in return, the old lady walked off. Eve and Rena came up to her then.

"Found something?" Eve looked at the book, "Strange book."

"Some old lady gave it to me, an old temporal magician like myself. This should give me a lot of new spells to try out."

"Nice, and it's free?"

"Yeah, she just gave it to me as a gift."

"Well, let's head home." The girls headed back to Eve's car, and drove back to Ruben. The sun had fallen when they had returned, and the boys had gone to sleep. Rena and Eve said goodnight to Aisha, who wanted to stay up longer to take a peek at the tome she had received, and headed to bed. Aisha lit a candle, and opened the dusty book. She read through the spells, amazed.

"Wow, these are incredible! Altering time around an object for permanent levitation, future sight, holy cow this is amazing." Aisha sighed, and saw a spell that interested her, "Temporal Clairvoyance? Never head of that before. Maybe I should give it a try, the spell seems simple enough." Aisha closed the book, and headed upstairs to grab her gear. She changed as quickly as she could, and as silently. She headed back downstairs, grabbed the book, and left out the back door for the training field.

As Aisha walked into the grassy clearing, she saw someone standing in the center of the field, looking up at the sky. A great sword was slung across his back, and his bright red hair fluttered in the breeze.

"Elsword?" He turned to look at her, and smiled.

"Oh, hey Aisha."

"What are you doing out here this late?"

"Just thinking about something. What about you?"

"I'm going to try out some new spells I found out about."

"Cool." Elsword yawned, "I'm going to get to bed." He kissed Aisha softly, "See you tomorrow, love you."

"Love you too baby." Aisha watched as Elsword disappeared into the trees, heading back to the house. She opened the book back to the page with the spell she wanted, and got ready to begin practicing.

* * *

**Vayne: As usual, drop me a review telling me what you think.**

**Aisha: Why am I with Elsword?**

**Vayne: Shh! It's all part of the plot. Don't worry, you'll find out next chapter. Later!**


	2. What? Where? Who?

Chapter Two: What? Where? Who?

Aisha read the details of the Temporal Clairvoyance spell carefully, knowing just how dangerous magic, no matter how simple, can be if done wrong. She understood the directions, and the procedure, but proceeded to read the spell over and over again. After almost fifty times, she felt fully confident she could pull it off. The cast her gaze at the moon in the sky, full and shining brightly.

"Lovely night. I wish Elsword could have stayed up with me a little longer." She sighed at the thought, "Me and him, alone under the moon. Ah..." She shook her head, cleared her mind, and focused on the spell. She closed her eyes, and channeled her magic into her staff, acting as a catalyst, and projected her inner sight into the area around her. It felt like she was floating in the air, and when she opened her eyes, she saw she was. She looked down, and saw two, unfamiliar individuals. She had never seen anyone like them in her life, and looking around, she saw she was peering through time deep into the past, as the forest was significantly larger than before. The two below her seemed to be elves, and had their blades at the ready. An ancient duel perhaps? It intrigued her, but as the pair rushed each other, she slightly lost focus, and the image dissipated, and she shifted through time to a new phase. She was now above Ruben, an old Ruben. The first settlers rushed about, and Aisha looked to the east to see a massive column of smoke. Then, a high mage, a master of the elements, darted through the town, heading for the fire. Soon after, the smoke was cut off, and the bright light died down. She sighed, and moved more closer to the present. _I wonder what Elsword was doing out here._ She wondered, and landed at just the moment she wanted. Elsword sat on a log, staring at the moon. His face was confused, as if he was contemplating a great decision. Then, when he began talking, Aisha was shocked.

_"Damn it, why is this happening? Things with the two of us have been so...awkward recently. Should I really stay with Aisha?"_ Aisha gasped, staring at him as he stood up and walked to the middle of the field. He sighed, _"I think...maybe we should call it off. It's been good, but I don't think we'll really work out."_

Suddenly, as Aisha began to cry, the world around her became bent, distorted, and she suddenly fell through the ground, descending into the dark recesses below. She felt like her head was being drilled into, and she felt like she was losing something. Below her was the field she was in before, the present. Her body stood there, motionless. Just as her spirit met her body, she blacked out, and fell to the floor.

* * *

_8:00 Am the next morning_

* * *

Elsword paced in the back yard, Rena staring at him in concern from the kitchen. Aisha hadn't come home from last night, so they were both worried. Rena kept telling him not to worry, but he still worried all the same. He looked at her from the window.

"I'm going to check on her." Without even waiting to hear what Rena had to say, Elsword started running to the field. He ran as fast as he could, worried for Aisha's wellbeing. _I hope she wasn't ambushed, or something._ He broke into the clearing, and gasped as he saw Aisha face down on the floor, unconscious, "Aisha!" He ran up to her, and picked her up. He pressed his fingers to her throat, and sighed. _Thank god, she's still breathing._ Holding Aisha tightly in his arms, Elsword rushed back home, as he neared the house he called for Rena, "Rena! We got a situation here!" Rena ran outside, and was shocked as Elsword ran up to her with Aisha unconscious in his arms.

"Elsword! What happened?!" Rena checked Aisha's vitals, and they brought her into the house, laying her down on the couch.

"I don't know, she was face down on the floor in the field." Elsword remembered something, "She said she was going to practice a new spell, could it have failed?"

"I don't know, but that's a possibility." Everyone else rushed downstairs, woken by the commotion. Chung was frantic, Raven calmly concerned, and Eve simply sat down next to Aisha, monitoring her vital signs.

"Chung! Calm down!" Elsword grabbed Chung's shoulders, and shook him violently, "Freaking out isn't going to help anything."

"I'm...I'm sorry. I just...oh I hope she's alright."

"We all do Chung." Raven pointed out, "But we have to keep calm."

"Ah..." Everyone jumped as Aisha suddenly groaned, shifting on the couch slightly. Eve sighed.

"Good, she's waking up."

"Aisha?" Rena gently rubbed her shoulder, kneeling next to the couch, "Are you alright?" Aisha finally opened her eyes, and looked around. She examined everyone's faces, and was strangely confused. Then, she stared at Rena.

"Who are you?" Everyone gasped, staring at her wide eyed. Aisha continued, looking around the room, "Where am I?" She sat up, looking at herself, "Who am I?"

"Oh no..." Rena was on the verge of tears.

"She's lost her memory?" Chung almost wanted to pass out, and pinched himself to see if he was dreaming.

"I think the spell she was testing did backfire." Elsword scratched his head, "Damn it." Raven sat down on the couch next to Aisha, who looked at him quizzically.

"Aisha, try to remember. Don't you remember any of us?" Aisha tilted her head to the side, still confused.

"What's there to remember? I don't know you. I don't even know myself." Aisha suddenly grasped Raven's metal hand, "Do you know who I am!?" He sighed, and looked at everyone else.

"Looks like we have to tell her everything. I think everyone should speak their own parts." Everyone sat down, and Raven started, "Your name's Aisha. You're a mage, specifically talented in time and dimensional magic. Do you remember anything involving that manner of magic?" Raven had dealt with cases like this before, and usually the memory loss was confined to things like personal identity and friends. He had seen fighters forget everything, including family, but they could still fight as if they had lost nothing at all. Aisha closed her eyes, thinking hard. Silent, she opened her book, drew he staff, and after muttering something, the vase in front of them easily lifted itself off the table, sitting motionless in the air.

"So she can remember her magic?" Eve asked, and Raven nodded. The vase lightly set itself back on the table.

"Yes, I've seen things like this before. Memory loss of this kind usually stays confined to friends, family, and personal identity. However, there's no point telling her anything else about herself, like how she acted, as these could all change." Raven looked back at Aisha, and motioned to everyone in the room, "We're all your friends. I'm Raven. I was the commander of a group known as the Black Crows, but they were killed saving my life. I was mind controlled by the Nasods, but you along with the others found me and saved my mind." Aisha nodded when Raven spoke of the Crows and Nasods, hinting her knowledge of important things were still intact. Eve spoke up next.

"My name is Eve, I'm a Nasod. I'm also Raven's girlfriend." Eve's servants walked up to her, "These are my servants, Oberon, and Ophelia. I was once the queen of the Nasods, but since my race has fallen from its former grace, there is nothing left for me to rule. However, this life is enough for me." She looked at Chung.

"My name's Chung Seiker. I'm actually the prince of Hamel, but I decided to live simply with everyone else here. All I aim for is for my friends to be happy, and that I can be strong enough to protect them." Elsword sat down next to Aisha.

"I'm Elsword. I have the same views as Chung, but I ain't no prince. And..." Elsword held Aisha's hand, "I'm your boyfriend." Aisha was more confused now.

"I'm your, lover?" She looked to everyone else for clarification, and they all nodded. Aisha blushed, "I hope...I can still be the one you loved." Elsword sighed.

"I'm sure you will." Deep down, Elsword was happy. _Since Aisha is going to be different, maybe I won't have to cut our relationship off after all. Maybe the new her will let us work out._ Everyone looked at Rena.

"I'm Rena, an elf obviously." She chuckled nervously at her bad attempt at a joke, and Aisha found it cute. She continued, "I came to Ruben, where we live now, to find the El when it had gone missing, I met you, and then we ran into Elsword. As we traveled, we met Chung and Eve, and then we got to beat up Raven." Everyone laughed then, and Aisha simply stared at Rena. _She seems to nice, and she's so cute._ "I love nature, and I always tend to my garden before I make breakfast for everyone."

"Not to mention you're a great harp player." Eve put in, making Rena blush from the praise. Aisha felt warmer seeing her blush. _She makes me feel so warm and fuzzy, like love. But aren't I in love with Elsword? But he doesn't make me feel like that. For some reason, he makes me feel, awkward to be around him._ Aisha actually wanted Elsword to release her hand, but she felt it would be rude to ask that of her apparent partner.

"Well, I guess I'm okay at the harp."

"Rena, you're amazing on that thing." Raven inputted. Aisha felt her heart beating faster. Rena was so modest. Even if she was good at something, she wouldn't brag about it. _Oh, why am I with Elsword when a wonderful person like Rena is here? Maybe I should say something?_ Then Elsword spoke up.

"Aisha, I'm so relieved you're alright. I don't know what I would have done if you were hurt." He held her tightly. Now her heart was beating fast for Elsword, not Rena. She was so confused, did she actually love Elsword? Or did she love Rena? "I love you Aisha." Aisha didn't know how to respond, and Rena saw her confused face, and spoke up to save her.

"Um, Elsword." He looked at her, "Maybe we should give Aisha some time to readjust before throwing the L word around."

"Oh, yeah. You're right." He let Aisha go, "I'm sorry."

"It's...okay?" Aisha was so confused. She was in a relationship with Elsword, and there wasn't any denying now that she obviously felt something for him. But, she wanted Rena so badly. _What am I thinking? I lost my memory apparently, so I should spend more time with my friends before I make any choices._

"You alright dear?" Eve noticed Aisha's tightly closed eyes, and thought she might have been in pain.

"Yeah, just tired." Raven stood up then.

"Well, maybe some sleep might help your head get on straight. In some cases that I've seen and heard of, good rest has often allowed victims of this manner to get some memories back. Sadly, they never remember everything." Elsword stood up, still holding Aisha's hand and bringing her to her feet.

"Want me to show you to your room?" Aisha nodded, and Elsword walked her up the stairs, and down the long hallway. About halfway down was Aisha's room, and he opened the door for her. Before Aisha entered the room, Elsword held her tightly, "Sleep well okay?"

"Okay." For some reason, Aisha felt it right to do this, and gave him a short kiss on the cheek, "Night, I guess."

"See you later. I'll be downstairs if you want me when you wake up." Aisha closed the door, and crawled into bed. _Elsword, or Rena? Heck, even Chung seems kind of cute. Oh...what do I do?_ Aisha clawed her brain, trying to figure out a plan of action. _Okay, I'll spend some time with Elsword, and see how it works out. If not, then I'll ask Rena. Or should I ask Rena? Oh, what if she rejects me?! _Aisha felt gripped by fear now, then thinking about Elsword, she saw a strange memory flood her mind. She was floating above a clear field, and Elsword stood in the middle of the field, looking at the moon. He said something, but she couldn't make it out.

_" think...we...call...off. It's...good...don't...work out." _As Aisha tried to understand what Elsword was saying in this possible memory, she fell fast asleep, and lost her train of thought. Her mind was flooded with thoughts of her friends, Rena specifically. Maybe these images were times they had all shared? Aisha didn't know, but when she saw Rena in those thoughts, she just didn't care. She mumbled in her sleep.

"Rena...I love you..."

* * *

**Vayne: Memory loss makes a great plot device don't it?**

**Aisha: I hate you.**

**Vayne: Aw...does someone just want me to skip to having her face embedded in Rena's breasts?**

**Rena: -blushes-**

**Aisha: N-N-No!**

**Vayne: Oh, wedged between the thighs?**

**Rena&Aisha: N-No!**

**Vayne: Well faces will be embedded in breasts and between thighs eventually, so look forward to it girls.**

**Elsword: Why can't I have good things?**

**Vayne: I feel the same way. Forever alone buddy. Anyway, drop me a review, and don't forget that if you have an idea for a pairing, maybe even a storyline you want to see for a particular pair, just PM me and the chances I'll consider it, and add it to my To-Do list, are high. After all, I'll write just about anything, as long as I can work sex into it for some reason. Why do I have such a dirty mind?! Anyway, see you later!**

* * *

**DevilWolf641: Glad you find it interesting. If things work out, it will get more interesting. Sadly, now I've worked something unexpected into the story, so now I need to think of more things to fill the story. (Is so stupid!)**

**Rinnearingan: I'm sorry you hate Elsha, but don't worry, things get better!**


	3. Innocent Play

Chapter Three: Innocent Play

**Dear AishaElementalMaster, **

**At the beginning of the story I said, and I quote, "Okay, the winner from the poll vote was Rena and Aisha." Despite how I started out with Aisha and Elsword, the final product will be Aisha and Rena. It was already stated prior that it was the winner of a poll, so I will not be changing the pairing. Please don't take this the wrong way, as I am not trying to be a jerk. I just don't understand why you continued to read this story when I said it would be a yuri pairing in the end.**

* * *

Aisha couldn't stop dreaming. She slept the day away, as her dream was too good to leave. It was her and Rena, sitting by a lake in the forest under the pale moonlight. The moon reflected off Rena's skin, illuminating her. Aisha, despite it being a dream, couldn't take her eyes off her. Not that she wanted to either way. They held each other's hands, staring into each other's eyes. Rena gently placed her hand on Aisha's cheek.

"Aisha...you're beautiful." Aisha blushed, and shied away, but only for a moment before turning to look at her again.

"You're stunning Rena." With that, they slowly moved towards each other, feeling each other's breath. Their lips were just about to touch, when Aisha suddenly jolted awake. Someone was knocking on her door.

"Aisha! Breakfast!" Rena called, and she heard her start down the hall. Aisha sighed, and got dressed. She could finish her fantasy later. As she put on a simple, white dress, and walked out into the hallway. She gasped slightly as Elsword was waiting outside her door, and gave her a tight hug.

"Morning Aisha." He greeted warmly.

"M-Morning." She stuttered, and they joined the others downstairs for breakfast. They ate quickly, as apparently everyone had things to do today. Eve went upstairs with Raven to her workshop, and everyone else left for Ruben. Elsword stayed behind, thoroughly bored. Aisha still sat at the table, looking at Elsword._ Maybe I should talk to him about our relationship?_ She got up, and sat down next to him.

"Elsword?"

"Hmm?"

"Could you tell me...about us?" Elsword looked at her, then tried to think of a way to explain.

"It's...kind of weird. Recently we'd been having some kind of awkward problem, and I was thinking we should end the relationship." Aisha's heart skipped a beat. _Oh my god, maybe I can be with Rena without hurting him!_ "But since you lost your memory, I think we should start over." Elsword held her hands tightly, "It would be unfair for both of us is we didn't." Aisha stared at him, confused.

"I...I guess...so." She sighed, it was too good to be true.

"Hey, why don't we take a trip to Hamel? Just the two of us."

"Hamel?" Aisha was stunned. Hamel was so far away, and Aisha didn't have any clue how to act in a relationship.

"Well, not today obviously. But...would you want to?" Elsword pleaded.

"I...I guess so." Elsword stood up then.

"Sorry. I'll give you some space to think." Elsword headed upstairs, and Eve entered the living room. Eve's expert eye only glanced at Aisha, and she instantly knew something was wrong. She sat down next to her. Aisha began to get up, either to get away or to do something, but Oberon appeared from nowhere and forced her to sit, his cold hands tightly holding her shoulders.

"E-Eve?" Eve calmly looked at her.

"Aisha, what is wrong?"

"N-Nothing." Aisha turned and looked out the window. An obvious lie.

"Don't lie to me Aisha." She placed her hand on Aisha's, "I want to help." Aisha sighed, and looked at her. As she began to speak, Oberon released her.

"Elsword said he wants to take me to Hamel sometime soon. But...I don't know how to act like a girlfriend." Eve closed her eyes, thinking, and looked at the staircase as Raven entered the room.

"Raven."

"Yes Eve?"

"I want you to take Aisha on a date." She said bluntly, both staring at her in shock.

"Um...what?" Raven wasn't sure he heard her right.

"I want you to take Aisha on a date."

"But I'm with-" Eve silenced her, placing a finger to her lips.

"So you can learn how to act in a relationship." Raven sighed.

"Your decision Aisha." Aisha thought it over. A date with Raven seemed strange, but Eve made a good point. She could try to figure out how to act with Elsword when they go to Hamel. Aisha nodded her head.

"Well, get going then." Eve smiled, and Oberon and Ophelia shoved Aisha and Raven out the door.

"Sorry about Eve, Aisha. When she decides on something, it happens."

"I see." They began walking to Ruben, Raven thinking about what to do. Aisha sighed, "Raven, how should I act?"

"Just be natural. Just be yourself." Aisha nodded, and they decided to just go out to eat. Luckily, they didn't run into anyone in town, and assumed they had actually gone to Elder.

* * *

Chung sat down in the living room, bored. He wondered how Aisha was adjusting to life now, and if she would ever turn back to normal. He looked up, and saw Elsword sink into the chair next to him.

"Something up man?" Elsword looked at him, looking like something important was weighing heavy on his shoulders.

"It's Aisha." Chung sighed. Elsword told Chung a lot of secrets, and Chung knew about Aisha and Elsword's problem before she lost her memory.

"What's wrong?"

"I asked her if she would want to go to Hamel with me, just us." Chung stared at him.

"What? Dude, you shouldn't do it!"

"I already asked her and she said yes, I can't just cancel!" Elsword covered his face in his hands, "But...I think I'm going to ruin everything."

"Why?"

"You know why. For some reason, I just haven't been able to treat her right when we've been alone. She hated it, so I wanted to end the relationship. But now, even though she lost her memory, I still feel the same way." Chung sighed, and placed his hand on Elsword's shoulder.

"Elsword." He looked up at him, "Break it off. Continuing this will only hurt both of you greatly." Elsword stared at him, and sighed. Chung was right, Elsword and Aisha's relationship had plummeted, and it wasn't going to come back. Elsword nodded his head slowly.

"You're right. I'll...I'll tell her soon."

"Okay." Chung saw the others walking up to the house. Elsword and Chung headed upstairs to get to bed, as it was late. Everyone but Eve and Aisha went straight to bed, Eve had some things to ask Aisha.

"So." Eve sat down on the sofa, as did Aisha, "How was it?"

"Raven was easy to be around. He told me to just act naturally, and it was kind of easy. Thank you Eve."

"It's alright. Now, on to more delicate matters."

"Wha-"

"Do you want to have sex with Elsword?"

"Wh-What?!"

"Do you-"

"Don't repeat it!" Aisha blushed, thinking about making love to either Elsword, or Rena. She sighed, and muttered, "Either would be a dream."

"Pardon?" Aisha stuttered, feeling stupid because Eve heard her.

"I...like...Rena, but I like Elsword too."

"Who do you like more?" Aisha blushed.

"R-Rena."

"Do you want to see what it would be like?" Aisha stared at her, "I happen to be very open minded."

"You mean...have-"

"Yes." Eve nodded, and Aisha wondered. Eve was nice, cute, sophisticated when she wanted to be.

"O-O-Okay." Eve held Aisha's hands, and pulled her to her feet.

"Come then, to my room."

* * *

Eve locked the door after Aisha entered her room, looking around in surprise. It was masterfully decorated, the bed concealed by thick, white curtains. Aisha turned as she heard a sharp hiss, and saw Eve had pressed a small blue button. There was a silent, relaxing hum, and Eve turned and placed her hands on Aisha's waist.

"Are you ready?" Aisha answered by wrapping her arms around Eve's neck, and kissing her. Eve replied by sliding her tongue into her mouth, pulling Aisha's into her mouth and sucking on it. Eve giggled softly as Aisha blushed, "You taste good."

"Tha-Ah!" Eve, not wanting to wait, slid her hand down Aisha's pants, rubbing her vagina over her panties. Eve smiled, as Aisha was wet in seconds. Moving behind her, hand still down her pants, Eve placed her other hand under her shirt and bra, fondling her breast.

"So soft." She sighed, and Aisha moaned as Eve licked her throat. Eve slid her hand up, and down under her panties, rubbing her middle finger between the walls of her opening, "So wet."

"Eve..." Aisha sighed, her legs feeling weak. Eve stopped fondling her, and sat down on the bed. She was but a shadow behind the curtains, and Aisha saw her toss something over her shoulder.

"Come my dear. It's your turn." Eve sighed. Aisha parted the thick curtains, and saw Eve sitting on the edge of the bed, her legs spread wide. Slowly, she lifted her dress, showing her wet pussy, "Don't be shy." Aisha kneeled in front of her, and Eve impatiently pushed her head closer in between her thighs. Aisha's mouth began to water at the smell of her wet cunt, and without another moment's pause, she gently kissed Eve's clit. As she began to lick it thoroughly, Eve felt shivers down her spine, "Oh my...that's good." Aisha moved down, sliding her tongue as deep into Eve's pussy as she could. She eagerly lapped inside her, tasting her hot juices. Eve pulled her head away from her cunt then, and pushed her onto the bed. As Eve removed Aisha's pants, she took off her shirt.

"Eve?" She looked at her, "I'm...nervous."

"Ssh...it's okay. I'll be gentle." Eve slid off Aisha's panties, then kissed her cunt before sliding her tongue into it.

"Ah!" Aisha moaned, her back arching as Eve slid her tongue around, searching for the most sensitive spot. Eve slid her tongue back and forth, rubbing it against the walls of Aisha's cunt. Eve reached under the bed as she sucked on Aisha's clit, and pulled out a small box. She moved her face away, and opened it. Aisha looked down, and Eve had a large, strap-on dildo in her hands.

"This is only if you want to." Eve said. Aisha was so turned on, she didn't even care.

"Sure." Eve smiled, and took off her dress. She put on the dildo, and then pinned Aisha to the bed, holding her arms tightly. Instinctively Aisha struggled, but Eve held fast. She grinned deviously.

"I forgot to mention, I'm very aggressive with this."

"Y-You used it...before?" Aisha felt bad for Raven.

"Yes. Rena gets horny sometimes, but she doesn't want to do any of the boys. So she comes to me, and then cums with me." Eve whispered the last sentence in Aisha's ear, making her shiver. Before Aisha could ask another question, Eve forced the dildo inside her cunt.

"Ah!" She yelped, then sighed, as she was flooded with sudden pleasure as Eve moved her hips back and forth. Eve smiled, and began to move faster, "Ah...Eve...oh..."

"Dirty girl." Eve growled in her ear, and continued to thrust harder and faster. Aisha couldn't stop panting, her body was on fire.

"Eve...I...I'm..." Aisha could barely speak, constantly cut off by Eve's thrusting.

"Shh..." Eve shushed her, "Just cum." Eve was moving incredibly fast, slamming their thighs together.

"Ah...Ah...ah...ah...AH!" Aisha screamed as she felt her cunt almost explode with her cum. Eve still thrusted while she came, making Aisha twitch in pleasure. As she finished, Eve withdrew. Aisha lay panting on the bed, and Eve smiled.

"Not a lot of stamina in you." Eve sighed, "Well, I wasn't exactly playing fair." Eve noticed Aisha had fallen asleep, and didn't want to disturb her. Eve got into bed, and Oberon and Ophelia tucked the two into bed. Eve sighed. _If she does want Rena, she has a lot to look forward to._

* * *

**Vayne: Okay, couple things! First, another poll is on my profile. Same options as last time, so let's see what the next winner will be! Also, if all goes as planned, DevilWolf641 and myself will be making a collaboration together. Whether it will be posted on his or mine (Or both) is uncertain. However, please keep an eye out for it!**


	4. Heartbreak, Heart Fix

Chapter Four: Heartbreak, Heart Fix

Aisha's slumber was filled with acts of love, all with Rena. She felt bad, as Elsword was the last thing on her mind, despite her being his girlfriend. Finally, she slowly woke up, and as she looked at the peculiar white curtains surrounding her, she jumped upright, waking the figure next to her. Eve yawned, rubbing her eyes. Before anything else happened, Oberon was next to the bed, holding a tray with a cup of tea. Aisha looked to her left, and saw Ophelia offering her a cup as well. Confused, Aisha took it.

"Sleep well Aisha?" Eve asked, sounding as if nothing was unusual.

"Um...yes? I guess?" Aisha knew last night had happened, but why was she still in Eve's room?

"I left you in my room, as you were so cute when you were asleep I didn't want to wake you up." Eve giggled as Aisha blushed, then sighed as she looked out the window, "Oh dear. It appears we have slept in."

"So?" Sure Aisha was hungry, but she didn't see any big deal of it.

"Oh right, I forgot you lost your memory. Rena is very serious about all meals, so everyone has to attend. She might be angry when we run into her."

"Oh my." Aisha, for some unknown reason, shuddered. It was as if her body knew how Rena got when people didn't attend meals, and her mind did not. Eve got up, and Aisha stared at her naked body. Eve smiled.

"Like what you see?" Eve placed her hand on her hip. Aisha just nodded slowly, "Well if you're ever bored, you can taste it." Aisha blushed madly, making Eve laugh, "Come on, let's get dressed. Ophelia brought your clothes in." With that, they quickly got dressed, and hurried downstairs. They sighed as Rena saw them, and just smiled and waved.

"Hey you two! You missed breakfast."

"We're sorry." They apologized, and sat down. Aisha almost sat on Elsword's head, as she hadn't noticed him sleeping on the sofa. She sat down on the other sofa, next to Rena.

"Something wrong?" Eve noticed Rena was fiddling with the TV controls.

"Can't get the right channels." Rena sighed. She knew Eve had made a list of everyone's channels, so they could easily watch what they wanted, but Rena didn't know how to get the list up. Eve took the remote and started to undo the various mistakes Rena had made. Elsword woke up then, and noticed Aisha. She saw him sigh, as if he was going to do something he didn't want to do.

"Aisha?" He looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"Can I...talk to you in private?" Elsword stood up, as did Aisha.

"Okay." They left the house, and walked into the forest. The sun was beginning to set, turning the sky a bright orange.

* * *

Elsword led Aisha deep into the forest, making her wonder what it was he wanted to say. They stopped by a small pond, and Elsword sat down on a flat rock. He patted the rock next to him, hinting for Aisha to sit down. She was nervous, as he was taking forever to begin talking. _What could it possibly be about? I'm worried._ Elsword finally looked at her, took a deep breath, and spoke.

"Aisha, I think we should end our relationship." Aisha stared at him, perplexed.

"W-What? Why?!" Aisha was hurt, "You haven't even given me a chance to readjust!"

"It's not that!" Elsword tried to calm her down, "It's not you. It's me. I can't treat you right. You hated how I had been acting around you, even though I was doing my all to make you happy. I just think...memory or not, that it won't work. I'm sorry." Aisha stared at him, angry, sad, and confused. _He's lying! He probably just hates me!_ Aisha looked down, tears running down her face. _Fine. I'll leave, it seems I'm not wanted here._ Aisha turned around, and began to walk, fast, further into the forest. Elsword held her shoulder, "Where are you going?"

"Shut up!" Aisha screamed, and while Elsword was standing there confused, slapped him hard across the face. As Elsword fell to the floor, Aisha turned and ran as fast as she could, quickly disappearing into the forest. Elsword jumped up, and ran after her. The sun was almost gone, and his visibility was low.

"Aisha!" He could find her, and called for her franticly, "Come back, I'm sorry!" No reply. Elsword knew he needed help. Against his will to stay and continue looking, he ran back to the house as fast as his legs would carry him. He kicked the door, almost wrenching it from its bolts, startling everyone in the room.

"Elsword, what are you doing?!" Rena wanted to slap him for scaring them, then noticed, "Wait. Where's Aisha?!"

"She ran...into...the forest. I can't...find her." Elsword panted, then slammed his fist against the wall, "Damn it! This is all my fault!"

"What?" Raven didn't know what was going on, and they heard Chung sigh.

"What is going on?" Eve eyed Chung and Elsword.

"I told her...we should stop dating each other. We weren't working out before, so I felt it would be best. She suddenly just slapped me, and ran into the woods." Elsword felt tears running down his face, "I'm such...an ass." Rena walked up to him, gently smacked his cheek, and hugged him.

"Don't focus on that now. Right now, we have to find Aisha."

* * *

They split up. Raven and Eve, Elsword and Chung, and Rena on her own. Eve sent Oberon and Ophelia to scout the area while they searched.

"Aisha!" Raven cried out, hearing his voice echo into the forest.

"Aisha where are you?!" He heard Chung call from somewhere to his left.

"Aisha!" Eve hollered. Nothing. Oberon approached them, and Eve sighed. Rena ran into them, screaming Aisha's name.

"Any luck?" She panted, out of breath. Eve sighed.

"Oberon and Ophelia have nothing, and it sounds like Elsword and Chung are out of luck as well." Chung and Elsword ran up to them then.

"Nothing." Chung placed his hand over his eyes, "Why is this happening?"

"We can't find her in this darkness." Raven concluded, pointing out the cloudy night sky, "We have to head back, and continue once the run rises." Rena glared at him.

"No, I'm going to keep looking." Everyone sighed.

"Alright. You have better night sight anyway, and you know the forest. But we can't keep going on like this. Good luck Rena, and bring her home." Rena nodded, and ran off into the darkness. She scanned the forest floor, looking for any signs. Broken twigs, indents in the dirt, missing moss on a branch, anything to indicate someone had run through here. She paused, and noticed a piece of fabric hanging from a low branch. It was part of Aisha's pink bow. She heard a scream, coming from the ruins. Rena ran as fast as she could. _Aisha didn't have her staff with her when she left, she can't fight!_ Leaping from broken pillar to collapsed building, Rena flew through the air towards the scream's origin.

"Aisha!" She yelled as she saw the young mage on the ground, cowering in fear. A large, angry wild Phoru, it's claws dripping red, stood over her. Rena noticed a large gash on Aisha's back, and rushed the creature. She leapt up, and slammed her leg against the beasts face, knocking it to the floor. The Phoru, deathly afraid, ran off into the woods, and Rena ran straight to Aisha, "Aisha! Are you okay?!"

"R-R-Rena..." Aisha began to cry, "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." Rena held her tightly, then treated her wound.

"I'm so glad I found you." Rena sighed, then gasped as once she finished wrapping her wound, Aisha grabbed her hands, "Aisha?"

"Rena..." _I have to tell her. _"I need...to tell you something."

"Can this wait?" Aisha shook her head, "Okay. What is it?"

"Rena I...I...I love you." Rena stared at her.

"W-What?"

"I love you. You're the only one who came after me, and Elsword broke my heart!"

"Aisha, we all came looking for you. Elsword was almost mad with worry. I was the only one who continued searching because the other's weren't even able to see in the dark, so don't be like that!" Aisha winced.

"I'm sorry...I just...I..." She began to cry, and fell to her knees. Rena sighed, and kneeled down next to her.

"Aisha, I'm sorry. I actually...liked you for some time. I just kept it quiet because you were happy with Elsword." Rena held her face in her hands.

"Really?" Aisha stared into her eyes. Rena nodded, then kissed her. They closed their eyes, both persons dreams becoming reality.

"Yes. Now, let's go home."

* * *

When Rena and Aisha returned, Elsword instantly got on his knees in front of them both. Aisha felt bad as he bowed, his forehead smacking against the floor. Rena tried to get him up, but Raven shook his head.

"Aisha." Elsword spoke clearly, his face still bowed, "I'm so sorry for saying those things to you."

"Elsword." Aisha kneeled down, "It's my fault. I over reacted. Please don't be sad." Elsword slowly got up, "Don't worry, it all-"

"Aisha! You're hurt!" Chung noticed the wraps on her back, as the fabric of her clothes as cleaved off.

"Are you alright?" Raven asked, looking at Rena for his answer.

"A wild Phoru attacked her. Luckily I managed to hear her before it hit her again." Everyone sighed, relieved.

"Well, now that Aisha's back, what say we all get some sleep?" Eve looked at the clock, and as if on cue, everyone yawned. Everyone quickly retired, but Aisha had a request.

"Rena?"

"Hmm?" Rena stopped halfway through her bedroom door.

"Could you...stay with me?" Rena sighed, and closed her door.

"Okay." They left for Aisha's room, and quickly crawled into bed. Without a word, Rena held Aisha tightly in her arms, and they quickly fell to sleep.

* * *

_A week later_

* * *

Rena and Aisha sat pleasantly, waiting for their food. Aisha decided, and Rena agreed, to take a trip to Hamel, just the two of them. They were treating themselves to an expensive meal after they were allowed a tour of the castle, due to their relationship with Chung. They looked out to the sea, the foamy waves rushing against the white marble wall below them. Their food arrived, seasoned lobster and crab for Rena, and tuna with shrimp for Aisha. They ate merrily, the food amazing.

"This is awesome." Aisha smiled, as did Rena. Rena finished eating, and stared into Aisha's eyes. Her light pink dress clung tightly to her figure, and trailed down to her ankles. Aisha glanced at Rena, her large breasts seeming to try to escape the clutches of her tight, emerald green dress. Aisha finished, and they paid for their meal and headed back to their room at the hotel. Rena sighed, hoping tonight would end well. _I can't hold it anymore, I have to ask her._ Aisha relaxed on the couch in the living room, watching something on TV that didn't really interest her. Aisha jumped as the lights suddenly went out, and a slender figure walked in front of the flickering TV light. She heard a metallic click, then saw a small flame. Rena lit a candle, and turned the TV off. Rena stared at her, the candle in one hand, and her other hand on her hip.

"R-Rena?"

"Aisha, I can't keep it under control anymore." Rena spoke, almost growled as she walked around the table to Aisha. She stood right in front of her, and set the candle down, "I want you right now." She growled, sitting on Aisha's lap, facing her directly, "I want to fuck you silly." Aisha smiled, and placed her hands on Rena's ass.

"I've been waiting Rena." She kissed her, and Rena suddenly picked her up, and ran into the bedroom. They disrobed, almost ripping each other's dresses off, and Rena pushed Aisha onto the bed.

"I've been waiting for a long time to do this." Rena whispered into her ear, then slowly slid down, licking Aisha's body from the tip of her chin, over her breast and nipple, all the way down to her thighs. Rena inhaled deeply, able to taste her warm cunt. Rena, with expert delicacy, spread her vagina open, and licked it once from top of bottom, moaning as she tasted her full on. Rena sucked on her clit, making Aisha shiver and wrap her legs around Rena's head.

"Ah...Rena..." Aisha moaned loudly, she didn't even care if anyone heard them. Rena moved on, sliding her tongue into Aisha's wet pussy as she fingered her own. Rena slowly circled the inside of her cunt, searching for Aisha's sensitive spot. Aisha twitched, and moaned loudly, suddenly. Rena sucked, licked, and rubbed Aisha's hot spot vigorously, wanting her to cum, "Rena! Oh god...ah!" Aisha shuddered, holding Rena's head by her hair and forcing her to stay exactly where she was. Aisha moaned loudly, and sprayed her juices onto Rena's face. She jumped slightly, startled by how much she came, then wiped her face with her hands. She slowly sucked her fingers, getting every single drop off her face and into her mouth. Rena crawled over Aisha, and sat over her chest, her vagina in front of her face.

"Your turn baby." Without a pause, Aisha wrapped her arms around Rena's waist, and sucked on her clit. Rena moaned loudly, as she was significantly more sensitive than a human. Aisha, impatient, quickly transitioned to sliding her fingers deep into Rena's cunt, rubbing them back and forth violently. Rena screamed in ecstasy, little did Aisha know how sensitive her pussy was or that she was rubbing her hot spot. Rena removed Aisha's hands, grasped her head by the hair, and forced her mouth to her cunt. Aisha slid her tongue in, lapping at her insides lustfully. Rena shuddered and shivered, moaning incoherently. Aisha felt worried, as she had never seen, thought, or hoped Rena could be like this. Rena noticed her concern, "It's...alright. Ah! I'm...just...ah...sensi...tive." Rena couldn't get anymore words out, as Aisha was licking her hot spot again, and this time she knew exactly where she was licking. She licked faster, sliding her moist, warm tongue back and forth as she sucked on her warm cunt. Aisha felt Rena tighten her grip on her head, and then she bit down on her arm to cut off a scream. Aisha realized why, as her mouth and Rena's pussy flooded with cum. Aisha swallowed as much as she could, Rena moaning as she could hear her swallow, "Good girl...take it all..." Rena collapsed onto the bed, and Aisha crawled up to her. Holding each other tightly, they crawled under the sheets.

"I think management will be seeing us in the morning." Rena giggled, then kissed Aisha softly, exhausted.

"I don't give a shit. We're leaving tomorrow anyway." They held each other's hands tightly, beginning to fall asleep, they whispered into each other's ears the words they both knew to be true.

"I love you." And then, silence as they slumbered.

* * *

**Vayne: Well, that's another lesbian couple in the can! I hope you guys enjoyed, and keep a look out for my next story. I plan on making it a BIG one, so I'm going to treat myself to a break before beginning it. Vote on my poll, and drop me a review. And remember, keep an eye out for the upcoming compilation story between DevilWolf641 and myself. Later guys, see you sometime soon!**


End file.
